When I See You
by Morning Eagle
Summary: "Ketika sebuah pertemuan mewakilkan segalanya, perasaan yang saling bercampur satu sama lain." Kumpulan cerita pendek BTS x reader. Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama
1. It's 7 am (Jimin)

**It's 7 a.m.**

 **Park Jimin (BTS) short story**

 **Jimin x reader**

 **by Morning Eagle**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

.

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

.

.

.

Rintik hujan memberikan ketenangan tersendiri, menetes turun dari dedaunan ke atas tanah. Wangi _mint_ pekat bercampur dengan kesejukan embun pagi. Pagi yang terlalu dini, ketika langit sendu membayangi mentari di ujung cakrawala. Rasanya aneh saat kicauan burung membentuk melodi lembut di dalam benak. Mengingatkan sang gadis yang terpaku sendirian pada suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.  
Seseorang yang memiliki tempat tersendiri, sangat spesial di lubuk hatinya.  
Dia mendesah dengan senyum terukir di wajah. Jantung berdegup lebih kencang hanya dengan mengingat suara tawanya. Sosok pria yang memberikan warna beragam di dalam monokrom hitam putih kehidupan yang begitu kelam.

Suara derap kaki menarik perhatian sang gadis dari lamunan. Wajahnya menoleh, menemukan senyum di dalam benaknya dalam sebuah bentuk nyata.

Dia yang memiringkan kepalanya, mengamati dengan tawa ringannya.

"Ada apa? Kau seperti melihat hantu."

Suaranya begitu ringan, bercampur dengan kesejukan menjelang pukul tujuh pagi.

"Kau menepati janjimu."

Matanya tetap mengamati si gadis, seraya beranjak ke sisi meja, mengambil tempat duduk di sebuah kursi besi yang menimbulkan decitan ringan saat ditarik. Dia terduduk, menatap langit sendu dan memberikan sengatan dingin di telapak tangan.

"Tentu saja," ucapnya tanpa keraguan. "Kaupikir aku tidak akan datang?"

"Jadwalmu padat, bukan?"

"Aku bisa menyisihkan waktu sebentar. Tidak akan mengganggu jadwalku."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

Dia mendesah, meraih tangan si gadis yang tertekuk di atas meja, membentuk kepalan. Rasa hangat tersalurkan dari jari-jari kurusnya, menggenggam kuat. Memastikan tatapan si gadis yang sesendu awan di atas langit bisa terfokus kepadanya.

"Jimin…"

"Mengapa membahas pekerjaanku? Kau punya waktu untuk mengatakan hal lain. Ceritakan mengenai hari-harimu, misalkan. Apa yang sudah kaulakukan kemarin? Apa kau tidur cukup?"

Si gadis mendesah, menatap mata Jimin yang penuh rasa ingin tahu. Dia bisa menangkap rasa lelah, jejak kantung mata di balik _make up_ yang sengaja dipakai sebagai kamuflase. Jimin berusaha untuk terlihat sempurna, demi sebuah waktu yang jarang sekali bisa didapatkannya.

Saat di mana dia bisa menggenggam tangan si gadis tanpa rasa risih. Hanya berdua, menatap langit tanpa rasa putus asa. Kesendirian yang terobati oleh sentuhan ringan juga suara tawa. Kepedulian yang terpancar untuk menyokong punggung masing-masing—mengusir keraguan.

Si gadis tertunduk malu. Kepada dirinya sendiri. Tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti ini, berusaha peduli dan menyangkal perasaannya sendiri.

Berusaha menjauh, demi kehidupan yang tak akan pernah bisa dimasukinya. Di mana Jimin menjadi pribadi yang berbeda, tersenyum di depan kamera dan menanti sorakan juga dukungan para penggemar.

Si gadis merasa jauh, hanya bisa menatap pada layar kaca. Rasa sakit menggerogoti dadanya yang berdetak kencang, menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata. Seandainya, dia bisa bertemu lebih lama, lebih banyak. Berbicara lebih banyak dan tertawa lebih lebar.

" _Wae_?"

Si gadis merasakan kehangatan menjalar di pipinya. Tangan Jimin menengadahkan wajahnya. Mata bertemu mata. Emosi yang lebih jujur saling menyambut satu sama lain.

"Hanya berpikir, apa kau makan cukup?"

Jimin tersenyum, setengah menyeringai. "Hei, itu pertanyaanku."

"Aku menghabiskan waktuku memikirkan pertanyaan itu, kemarin siang, kemarin malam, ketika aku tidak bisa tertidur dan memeriksa pesan terakhirmu dengan tanda hati yang begitu banyak. Kau memiliki waktu untuk merangkai kata picisan seperti itu, jadi aku berpikir apakah kau tidak melupakan waktu makan malammu?"

Mulutnya setengah menganga dan semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi pucatnya. "Seburuk itukah pesanku?"

Si gadis menggeleng, tertawa kecil. "Kau mengespresikannya dengan cara yang tidak biasa."

"Apa itu mengganggu?"

"Kalau mengganggu, aku tidak akan membalas pesanmu."

Jimin mendesah ringan, menarik tangan si gadis dan mengaitkan jari-jarinya. Merasa lebih dekat. Senyumnya tidak berhenti merekah. "Aku akan membuat pesan lebih baik."

Dalam keheningan, si gadis merasa nyaman dengan tangan saling terkait. Perasaan saling terhubung. Hanya terdiam menatap rintik hujan yang belum kunjung berhenti, di halaman belakang sebuah pondok kecil di atas bukit. Seakan terabaikan dari padatnya Kota Seoul.

Di pagi yang membuat kantuk semakin terasa berat. Si gadis merasakan matanya terbuka lebih lebar, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat, seakan tak normal. Jimin di sisinya menikmati ketenangan yang hanya akan bertahan kurang lebih enam puluh menit lagi. Waktunya tak banyak.

Sebelum semua orang terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, sebelum matahari menelisik dari balik awan. Dan hujan berhenti meninggalkan tanah lembab tanpa suara. Burung-burung berhenti bernyanyi.

Rasa tenang yang hanya menjadi milik mereka berdua, biarlah itu tetap berlangsung lebih lama. Seakan menolak realita dan kejamnya dunia.

"Aku merindukanmu," celetuk Jimin. "Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak membuat yang lain khawatir, terutama para _hyung_. Bisakah kau meyakinkanku untuk bisa fokus pada apa yang kulakukan? Bahwa ini adalah jalan yang tepat bagiku?"

"Jangan pernah ragu mengambil langkahmu, jangan melihat ke belakang," ucap si gadis, mengeratkan tangannya. "Jalani apa yang menurutmu benar, Jimin- _ah_. Lakukan apa yang kaulakukan sekarang—menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya, yang selalu tersenyum walaupun terkadang kikuk. Selalu memerhatikan hal yang luput dari orang lainnya, yang tak pernah menyerah untuk bekerja lebih keras, yang terkadang menangis bila itu tidak tertahankan. Rasa sakit adalah bagian dari sebuah perjalanan."

Tangan si gadis terangkat, diraih Jimin hingga menyentuh bibirnya. Dia mengecupnya, memberikan balasan manis dengan kebahagiaan di matanya.

Keraguan terangkat bersama embun pagi. Rasa damai seakan memeluk selembut beludru.

"Kau selalu mengagumkan, selalu ada untukku. Terima kasih, (y/n)."

"Sebagai balasannya, yakinkan aku untuk tidak berpaling darimu."

Mata Jimin terbelalak. Senyum di wajahnya seakan tak pernah ada.

"Apa?" tanya si gadis, tertawa dengan mulut terkatup. "Ekspresimu sungguh aneh."

"Kau … dekat dengan seseorang … kah? Siapa?"

"Aku tidak mengatakannya seperti itu! Kau terlalu serius."

"Lalu apa maksudmu, meyakinkan dirimu untuk tidak berpaling? Dari siapa? Apa?"

Si gadis berdecak canda, menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak peduli bila Jimin merubah cara pandangnya. Rasa takut membiarkan sikap tubuh pria itu kaku, bahunya tegap terangkat dari sandaran kursi.

"Hanya merasa semua ini seperti mimpi, kau begitu jauh dan begitu sempurna berdiri di atas panggung. Ketika para penggemar meneriakkan namamu—nama kalian—aku bisa merasakan rasa itu, seakan tersengat listrik. Seakan kau tidak benar-benar nyata."

"Bernyanyi dan menari, apanya yang membuat itu tidak nyata? Aku adalah diriku sendiri, (y/n)." Jimin mengangkat tangan si gadis, mengecupnya sekali lagi. "Lihat, kau bisa merasakannya, bukan? Aku menggenggam tanganmu."

Rasa gugup membuat wajahnya merona. Si gadis tidak pernah tidak terkejut dengan afeksi yang terkadang diberikan kepadanya. Terlalu manis dan kepalanya seakan berhenti berpikir.

"Hanya dengan melihat wajahmu, itu sudah membuatku sangat bahagia," gumam Jimin. Senyumnya kembali melebar, menampakkan deretan giginya yang putih. Menawan. "Teruslah berada di sampingku, karena aku akan terus berada di sana—di mana kau menempatkan pijakanmu. Jadilah gadis yang selalu menepuk bahuku, menggenggam tanganku. Aku bisa terjatuh tanpamu."

Si gadis tertawa, mengganti suara tetesan hujan dengan kebahagiaan seperti dentingan bel. Pagi hari yang membangunkan jiwa juga hatinya semakin besar. Semakin berwarna, tidak lagi sesendu langit berawan.

Sinar mentari menyapa rerumputan dan daun-daun yang tertunduk. Angin dingin mereda, diganti kehangatan musim semi menjelang panas.

Dan dua manusia terasingkan saling menatap, bercengkrama, mencari waktu lebih lama. Menyadari bahwa waktu masih berhenti bagi mereka. Di sebuah taman belakang yang berwarna majis.

.

.

.

.

.

(y/n): namamu, _noona_ , nama panggilan, dan sebagainya…

Cerita pertama untuk BTS. _I'm a new ARMY_ , _so nice to meet u_! ^^


	2. Winter Footsteps (Jin)

**Winter Footsteps**

 **Kim Seokjin (BTS) short story**

 **Jin x reader**

 **by Morning Eagle**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

.

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

.

.

.

Udara dingin memberikan rasa gelitik ringan pada tubuhnya. Gadis itu bergidik, mengeratkan _shawl_ juga jaket _wool_ -nya semakin erat. Menunggu di bawah hamparan salju dan suara burung berkicau mendatangkan kebahagiaan. Pada musim dingin tahun kedua, di mana jejak langkahnya tak lagi sendiri di atas tumpukan salju Kota Seoul.

Bersama dengannya memberikan kenangan manis selama lebih dari 730 hari. Pria yang selalu berada di sisi si gadis, merasakan pergantian musim dingin menjadi lebih hangat.

Kehangatan yang tersalurkan melalui lapisan _wool_ tebal di antara jemari. Terkadang sang pria membiarkan tangan gadis itu masuk ke dalam saku jaketnya. Lalu menemukan lebih dari empat bungkus penghangat tubuh diletakkan di dalamnya.

Gadis itu terkekeh geli, menyebut dia seperti seorang kakek tua yang tidak bisa menahan dinginnya salju putih. Dan wajahnya memberengut serta mencibir dalam celotehan ringan.

Di sisi lain, garis rahang serta tatapan seriusnya ketika menapaki jalan dengan sangat berhati-hati sangatlah kontras dengan kepribadiannya. Memberikan rasa geli dan senyum lebar pada wajah sang gadis.

"Apa?" tanyanya, si pria mengedip tak sabaran.

"Kau ini memiliki dua kepribadian atau apa? Terkadang kau bersikap seperti kakek tua, lalu perlahan berubah menjadi seorang pria tampan."

"Aku? Kau tidak sadar bahwa orang-orang menyebutku pria tertampan di Seoul?"

Gadis itu meringis tak percaya. Di mana letak kepercayaan diri pria yang berjalan di sebelahnya ini berada?

" _Ya_ , Kim Seok Jin! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya," gumam sang gadis.

"Karena ketampananku?"

"Wah, lihat siapa yang menyebut dirinya tampan dengan menaruh lebih dari empat bungkus kantong penghangat di sakunya?" tantang sang gadis.

"Ini karena udara dingin! _Auh_ —aku tidak suka dingin."

"Lalu kenapa kau memilih berjalan-jalan di luar ruangan? Bukankah lebih baik kita memilih tempat di dalam gedung agar tetap hangat—café misalkan?"

Jin tersenyum manis, mengeratkan jari-jarinya lebih erat pada genggaman sang gadis. Memberikan debar jantung yang lebih bergemuruh.

Jalanan di taman kota sepi lenggang, hanya dilewati beberapa orang yang lebih banyak menunduk pada _gadget_ -nya atau berlari kecil menghindari rasa dingin dari udara luar. Tidak banyak orang yang memilih taman sebagai tempat menghabiskan waktu di pukul 7 pagi hari di musim dingin.

Kecuali dua orang yang saling bertatapan, yang seakan terhanyut ke dalam dunia mereka sendiri.

Diibaratkan sebagai dua orang terasingkan penghuni planet baru—area terisolir di dalam bumi yang sudah terlampau padat. Menyisakan sedikit rasa hangat dan rasa manis coklat bercampur _marshmallow_ yang terlalu banyak gula. Terlalu manis hingga sulit untuk tidak mengedipkan mata.

"Karena dengan begitu aku bisa lebih lama menggenggam tanganmu," lanjut Jin. Suaranya berubah selembut beledu, meyakinkan. "Waktuku sedikit untuk bisa bersama, untuk lebih lama melihat wajahmu."

Sang gadis sedikit menganga dengan wajah tersipu. Bukan lagi akibat dari udara dingin.

"Kau tersipu," gumam Jin, tertawa kecil. Suara tawa yang sangat khas.

Sang gadis menarik tangannya keluar, menggosok-gosokkannya pada jaket _wool_ -nya. Wajahnya setengah terbenam pada _shawl_ yang melilit lehernya. " _Auh_ —kenapa di sini menjadi begitu dingin? Aku tidak kuat lagi…"

"Hah? Hei—tunggu dulu!"

"Terlalu dingin hingga membekukan kepalaku," gumam sang gadis. Tidak bisa menepis bahwa jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Langkahnya diangkat lebar-lebar di atas karpet salju putih.

Jin terus mengikutinya, melewati jejak langkah yang tercipta di atas salju, sebelum kembali tertimbun oleh lapisan baru atau jejak langkah orang lain.

Langkah si gadis hampir tersentak ke belakang ketika Jin merangkul bahunya. Kakinya sedikit goyah di atas salju yang licin.

"Hei!" teriak gadis itu, kakinya tertekuk agar tidak terjatuh.

" _Ya_ —saljunya sungguh licin, aku hampir saja terjatuh!"

"Dan kau mau menyeretku jatuh bersamamu?"

Jin tertawa, setengah meringis. "Mengapa kau begitu kejam, (y/n)? Kalau aku terjatuh, kau tidak mau menolongku?"

Si gadis berusaha menunjukkan raut kesal di wajahnya, namun tak berhasil ketika Jin memberengut kepadanya. Terlihat kekanak-kanakkan dengan mata yang membesar. Bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

"Kau bisa bangun sendiri, bukan?"

" _Aissh_ —jangan seperti itu, lebih berbaik hati kepadaku?"

"Baiklah, seandainya kau jatuh, aku akan menepuk bahumu dan mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa, tidak terasa sakit'."

Jin menganga tidak percaya, tawanya terdengar menggelikan. "Wah, sekarang kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil…."

"Lalu, bila lukanya masih terasa sakit, aku akan memelukmu dan mengecup keningmu," lanjut si gadis.

Jin berpaling, mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai tanda setuju. Raut wajahnya berubah cepat, menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ahh—mengapa kau bisa berubah menjadi begitu manis, (y/n)?"

"Karena aku ingin makan _galbi tang_."

Jin hampir tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya. "Wah, lihat! Kau selalu menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik senyummu itu."

"Aku tidak berbohong karena aku belum makan apa pun pagi ini."

"Oya? Padahal aku sudah mengirimkanmu makanan, bukan?"

Si gadis memberengut bingung. "Kau mengirimkan sesuatu ke rumahku? Aku tidak menerima apa pun."

"Benarkah?" Mata Jin membulat, seringainya terbentuk. Si gadis mengangguk sebelum Jin menyebutkan jawabannya. "Aku mengirimkan hatiku kepadamu, (y/n)!"

Si gadis menganga tidak percaya sementara Jin membentuk hati dengan kedua tangannya. Suara tawa Jin semakin terdengar aneh, namun itu salah satu daya tariknya. Dia tidak pernah untuk tidak tersenyum. Juga melontarkan candaan tuanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Seriuslah," gerutu si gadis, memukul lengan atas Jin.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau pergi berbelanja?" tanya Jin, berusaha menarik perhatian si gadis yang matanya memicing tajam. "Kali ini aku serius!"

"Di dekat sini banyak tempat makan yang bagus. Mengapa harus pergi berbelanja?"

" _Ya_ , tidak ada restoran buka sepagi ini."

Si gadis melihat jam tangannya. Masih pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh lima.

"Aku bisa memasakkan sesuatu, percayalah," kata Jin. "Kau punya apa saja di dalam kulkasmu?"

"Hampir tidak ada apa pun. Hanya _kimchi_ , telur, dan bawang daun."

Jin tertawa, menarik si gadis mendekat kepadanya. "Ahh, mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu kelaparan? Haruskah aku memasak setiap hari untukmu?"

"Terlalu dingin untuk memasak. Aku lebih suka tidur dan memilih untuk makan siang di luar. Ketika salju turun aku bahkan hampir sulit bergerak keluar dari ranjangku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang mengetuk pintumu di pagi hari?"

"Aku tidak akan membukakannya," ujar si gadis, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Terlalu dingin. Aku tidak suka dingin."

"Kau melakukannya lagi, (y/n)! Jangan biarkan wajahmu berubah menjadi begitu lugu juga menyebalkan di saat yang sama."

Si gadis tersenyum miris, menggoda Jin dengan menyikut pinggangnya. "Tidak adakah kata-kata yang lebih baik untuk memuji seorang gadis yang kedinginan?"

" _Saranghae_?"

Si gadis memutar bola matanya, berjalan lebih cepat di depan. Tangannya menggandeng Jin untuk berjalan di sisinya. "Aku menyerah. Cepatlah mulai memasak!"

"Ahh, kau tersipu! (y/n)-ku!"

"Aku tidak tersipu, ini karena udara begitu dingin! Aku tidak suka dingin…."

"Aku suka udara dingin," gumam Jin. "Karena dengan begitu aku bisa memelukmu lebih lama."

" _Ya_ —hentikan!"

"Kau semakin tersipu!" Jin menarik bahu si gadis mendekat, merangkulnya erat. "Tidakkah pernah kukatakan kalau wajah tersipumu itu sungguh menggemaskan?"

"Kim Seok Jin…."

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. Sekarang kita tolong perut kosongmu itu."

Jin tipe pria yang tidak akan melanggar janjinya. Hanya kepada si gadis, matanya selalu tertuju dan senyum tulus terukir tanpa paksaan. Tangan yang saling menggenggam erat memberikan ketenangan juga kekuatan di kala dirinya merasa lelah akibat latihan rutin yang semakin keras. Menempa dirinya menjadi seperti ini—berdiri di atas dunia yang begitu gemerlap. Terlalu indah untuk dinikmati seorang diri.

Dan keberadaan si gadis memberikan tempat spesial, di mana kilauan yang begitu gemerlap itu tidak membuatnya tersesat. Di antara kemewahan dan kata-kata manis yang dilontarkan tertelan begitu pahit, di kala kakinya terlalu lelah menanggung beban yang tak terucapkan. Hanya dengan melihat sebersit senyum si gadis di antara orang banyak yang begitu memujanya, Jin mampu melangkah lebih jauh. Merentangkan kedua tangannya tanpa rasa takut akan terjatuh lagi.

Langkah kaki mereka tercetak di atas salju putih, perlahan akan memudar ketika salju turun dan menutupi jejaknya. Biarlah jejak itu menjadi milik mereka berdua, terbungkam dari dunia hingga musim dingin berikutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

(y/n): namamu, _noona_ , nama panggilan, dan sebagainya…

Cerita kedua, Jin. Entah kenapa yang terbayangkan selalu sosok kocak Jin ^^


	3. Last Summer (Jungkook)

**Last Summer**

 **Jeon Jung Kook (BTS) short story**

 **Jung Kook x reader**

 **by Morning Eagle**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

.

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

.

.

.

Si gadis melihat pria itu tertunduk, merogoh saku celananya berkali-kali. Topi hitam menutupi sebagian wajahnya, berbayang. Samar-samar pria itu merutuk, membuat si gadis menunggu dalam diam. Di tengah malam di sebuah mini market yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Si penjaga toko adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang lebih mementingkan ponsel barunya dibandingkan melayani pelanggan yang kekurangan uang untuk membayar.

Hanya sekotak susu dan cemilan ringan. Pria itu tetap merogoh saku celananya dan kini jaketnya. Tapi tidak menemukan apa yang dicarinya.

Si gadis melihat uang kertas di atas _counter_. Hanya kurang beberapa won. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama si gadis merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan beberapa logam sepuluh won dan meletakannya di atas _counter_.

Pria itu menatapnya. Kali ini wajahnya cukup terlihat jelas. Kedua bola matanya membesar, hidungnya mancung. Dan wajah terkejutnya lebih menarik daripada kelihatannya.

"Tidak apa, hanya kurang beberapa won saja," kata si gadis.

"Tapi—"

"Kau bisa membayarku lain kali."

Pria itu tidak membalas ketika si penjaga toko sudah mengambil uangnya. Pria asing yang seperti bocah lugu, menunduk dalam sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan mini market. Si gadis tersenyum ketika pintu tertutup dan punggung pria itu hilang dari pandangan.

Itu adalah akhir musim panas ketika liburan panjang akan segera berakhir. Suara jangkrik akan memudar menuju musim berangin yang lebih dingin. Musim panas pertama bagi si gadis, melewati hari-hari barunya sebagai seorang _sales_ toko ternama di pusat kota, di sebuah tempat di distrik Gangnam.

.

.

.

Musim panas ketiga.

Cuaca lebih panas dengan matahari terik membakar kulit. Si gadis mengangkat kardus terakhir ke dalam toko. Pendingin ruangan menyambutnya dengan sapuan lembut. Menghilangkan peluh dan penat di kepala.

Barang kiriman terakhir. Sebuah produk baru yang sudah mendapat pesanan _pre-order_ dari para pelanggan toko. Si gadis melihat satu kardus yang sudah dibuka, berisi kotak sepatu yang dilabeli khusus. Dan sebuah poster berada di atasnya, siap untuk dipajang pada etalase toko.

Tidak pernah mengira bahwa bintang terkenal di Seoul akan membuat para pelanggan toko menggila, demi sepasang sepatu dan kenangan manis dari para pria tampan dengan senyum meluluhkan hati. Si gadis hanya bisa menatap ketika poster itu dipasang. Langit cerah dan matahari terik. Musim panas ini membuat hatinya terasa gundah.

Dia butuh udara segar dan sekaleng alkohol untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Melupakan pekerjaan, kehidupan, juga masa depan yang tak pasti. Mungkin dua kaleng tak berarti banyak.

Malam hari selesai _shift_ dan menutup toko, si gadis bergegas ke sebuah mini market yang tak jauh dari apartemennya. Mini market dua puluh empat jam, memberikan apa pun yang dibutuhkannya selama tiga tahun terakhir. Pendingin ruangan kembali membuatnya lega, menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelah dan lengket pada kulitnya.

Dia mengambil tiga kaleng alkohol ringan, beberapa untuk cadangan, dan ditambah beberapa makanan ringan. Tidak banyak pengunjung di malam hari menjelang tengah malam. Selain si penjaga toko paruh baya yang ingin _shift_ -nya segera berakhir, tak pernah meninggalkan posisinya bekerja larut malam selama tiga tahun terakhir ini.

Si gadis menaruh barang belanjaan di atas _counter_ ketika si penjaga toko menghitung dengan raut wajah tak bersemangat. Kerutan lebih banyak terlihat di sekitar mata dan mulutnya.

Seseorang menyodorkan sebuah kotak susu dan beberapa cemilan ringan ke arah si penjaga toko, berikut kartu kredit untuk membayar.

Si gadis mengerutkan alisnya tajam, bingung bercampur terusik kentara.

"Hitung semuanya, _ahjussi_. Aku yang bayar."

"Tunggu dulu—"

Si gadis melihat pria itu, memakai topi hitam yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Pria jangkung yang menatapnya dengan mata membulat.

"Aku bisa membayar bagianku sendiri," kata si gadis.

"Biar aku yang bayar, _noona_."

" _Noona_?"

"Aku masih berhutang kepadamu."

Si gadis terlihat bingung, menatap pria asing itu dengan hati-hati. Benaknya bergulir ke masa lalu, berusaha mengingat jejak raut wajah juga kerutan halus di ujung mulutnya yang menukik. Pria berwajah seperti bocah, terlalu manis dengan tubuh jangkungnya.

Si gadis masih mematung, bahkan setelah barang belanjanya tergenggam erat di tangan. Pria itu hanya melambaikan tangan sambil berlalu pergi. Tak mengucapkan satu kata pun yang bisa membuat si gadis mengingatnya.

"Tunggu—" Si gadis mencegah, menahan pintu kaca dengan sebelah tangan.

Punggung pria itu bergidik dan langkahnya terhenti.

"Siapa kau?"

Pria itu sedikit menoleh. Wajahnya berbayang di bawah gelapnya langit malam. Selain sudut mulutnya yang sedikit menukik.

"Aku hanya ingat bahwa aku masih berhutang beberapa won kepadamu, _noona_."

Dan pria itu pergi sementara si gadis masih terpaku di tempat. Kesadarannya seakan menampar pipinya. Si gadis mengingat di mana musim panas pertama dirinya bertemu dengan pria asing itu. Terlambat ketika punggung pria itu sudah menghilang di tengah gelapnya malam.

' _Seandainya saja aku tahu namanya_ ,' pikir si gadis dalam hati.

Menghela napas panjang, si gadis berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Udara lembab membuat kulitnya sedikit lengket. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut ringan. Dia butuh mandi dan meminum alkoholnya, sambil menikmati acara televisi tengah malam yang tak begitu dipedulikannya. Si gadis hanya menyukai suasana ramai di dalam apartemen kecilnya yang terlalu hening. Tinggal seorang diri di sebuah kota besar, merantau untuk mencari jati diri juga nasib.

Si gadis hampir menubruk seseorang yang berhenti di depannya. Dua kaki jenjang dengan sepatu yang dikenalinya dengan sekali lihat. Barang terbaru di tokonya, salah satu yang populer. Si gadis mendongak dan menemukan wajah pria asing itu tersenyum kepadanya. Dengan senyum jahil dan mata membulat.

" _Noona_ , bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu lagi?" tanya pria itu tak basa-basi terlalu lama. Sedikit rona merah mewarnai pipinya. Tipe kikuk dengan sebelah tangan menggaruk belakang leher.

Si gadis mengernyitkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Kumohon?" pintanya lagi.

"Bantuan apa?"

"Bolehkah aku meminjam ponselmu? Ponselku tertinggal di rumah dan aku lupa bertanya sesuatu pada _hyeong_ -ku."

Kali ini ponsel. Apakah hanya sebuah kebetulan semata?

Si gadis merogoh saku celananya, memberikan ponselnya tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut. Disambut oleh senyum lebar si pria asing yang langsung membuat hatinya luluh. Senyum itu terlalu manis dan bisa meredakan amarah dalam sekejap.

"Kau tidak menyebutkan siapa namamu," ucap si gadis, melihat pria asing itu mengetik nomor begitu cepat.

" _Noona_ mungkin akan terkejut bila tahu namaku."

"Kupikir tidak. Mengapa?"

"Panggil saja JK," katanya, ketika suara di seberang telepon memutus pembicaraan mereka. Pria asing itu—JK mengubah suaranya menjadi lebih tidak formal ketika kakak yang dimaksudnya mengangkat panggilannya.

Kurang dari satu menit sebelum JK mematikan ponselnya dan mengembalikan kepada si gadis. Sedikit menunduk, postur tubuh jangkungnya tak lupa memberikan rasa hormat yang jarang sekali dilakukan kebanyakan anak muda.

"Terima kasih, _noona_."

"Tidak perlu. Lain kali perkenalkan dirimu sebelum meminta bantuan pada orang asing."

"Tentu, akan kuingat." Senyumnya masih belum pudar.

"Pulanglah, hari sudah larut malam, bukan?"

"Aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu, _hyeong_ -ku meminta bantuanku. Apakah _noona_ tahu toko ayam yang masih buka di sekitar sini?"

Lagi, JK meminta bantuan tanpa pamrih. Kali ini senyumnya lebih terlihat seperti sebuah tekanan yang tak mungkin ditolak mentah-mentah.

Si gadis merutuk dalam hati, ' _mengapa tidak bisa mengatakan tidak sekali saja?_ '.

"Sekitar satu blok dari sini. Kau perlu menusuri jalur ini dan belok kanan ketika menemukan sebuah lampu lalu lintas. Tempatnya tepat di sebelah café kopi."

Sekali lagi JK menunduk, memberikan rasa terima kasih dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Terima kasih, _noona_!"

Dan punggungnya perlahan menghilang di gelapnya malam. Kali ini tidak berbalik lagi. Si gadis menghela napas, merasakan kaleng bir di dalam kantungnya terasa lebih berat dari sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Ponsel si gadis berdering nyaring. Sebuah nomor tanpa nama muncul di layar. Seseorang yang tak dikenalnya.

Si gadis mengangkat dan berhati-hati bicara.

"Halo?"

"Noona _! Ini aku, JK. JK._ "

Si gadis mengerutkan alisnya tajam. Kebingungan ketika dirinya kembali terhubung dengan bocah itu—dia dengan senyum manis yang ditemuinya di mini market. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomorku?"

" _Aku menyimpan nomormu malam itu, noona. Maaf tidak memberi tahumu sebelumnya_ ," kata JK terburu-buru." _Bisakah kau datang ke alamat ini siang ini?_ "

"Kali ini apa? Kau tersesat lagi?"

Suara tawa JK membuat hati si gadis melompat. Seperti teguran manis di musim gugur. Suara JK benar-benar lembut.

" _Pokoknya datang saja. Aku akan menunggumu—_ "

Dan sambungan telepon terputus. Si gadis menatap layar terpaku, lalu sebuah pesan muncul sebagai balasan. Alamat yang dikirimkan JK kepadanya.

Si gadis tidak bisa mengambil pilihan lain. Dia segera mengambil tasnya sebelum keluar dari apartemen. Sinar mentari pagi menyambutnya dari balik pintu. Mengantarkannya pada masa depan yang sulit ditebak. Kakinya menentukan takdir baru di depan mata.

Itu adalah awal musim gugur, akhir dari musim panas ketiga. Si gadis melangkah mantap pada hari-hari barunya yang akan lebih berwarna. Tidak lagi monokrom hitam putih.

Dan ini adalah musim panas terakhir ketika dirinya berjalan seorang diri di gelapnya malam menuju sebuah mini market dua puluh empat jam. Genggaman tangan akan menyambutnya di musim panas berikutnya, melalui hari-hari dengan sinar matahari terik dan lembabnya udara tanpa kekosongan di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Noona_ : panggilan (dari laki-laki) kepada kakak perempuan (y/n dalam fic ini)

 _Hyeong_ / _hyung_ : panggilan (dari laki-laki) kepada kakak laki-laki. Untuk _hyeong/ hyung_ ini penulisannya lebih ke _hyeong_ 형, walaupun _hyung_ lebih banyak dipakai

 _Ahjussi_ : panggilan untuk laki-laki yang jauh lebih tua (paman)

Kali ini Jung Kook x reader (khusus _noona_ ). Melihat JK ga suka dipanggil _oppa_ di salah satu fan meeting ^^ hahhaha~


	4. One Call Away (Suga)

**One Call Away**

 **Min Yoongi (BTS) short story**

 **Yoongi (Suga) X Reader**

 **by Morning Eagle**

 **Rating: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

.

 **Disclaimer:: BTS members are belong to God**

 **::Author don't take any material profit from this fiction::**

.

.

.

"Dia tidak menjawab panggilan teleponku," gumam si gadis, menggerutu. Setiap sepuluh detik sekali hatinya digerogoti oleh rasa penasaran, selalu memeriksa layar ponselnya yang tak menunjukkan notifikasi apa pun. Kosong.

Si gadis menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi kerja, membiarkan pendingin ruangan memberikan rasa gelitik pada permukaan kulitnya. Dia belum mendengar kabar lebih dari dua puluh empat jam dari sang kekasih—kekasih rahasianya. Menaruh ponselnya dalam posisi terbalik di atas meja adalah rutinitas hariannya, mencegah hal buruk ketika wajah sang kekasih terpampang jelas dari pesan notifikasi. Dia tidak ingin mengambil risiko ketika rekan kerjanya yang mungkin tak sengaja lewat dan memergokinya.

Itu akan menyebabkan kegemparan dashyat di seluruh Seoul. Mungkin dunia, bila itu tidak terdengar berlebihan.

Si gadis memejamkan matanya, mendesah, lalu menggumamkan nama sang kekasih seperti sebuah mantra sakral baginya. Atau mungkin sebuah rutukan yang teredam dalam bisikan sendu.

"Min Yoongi…."

Satu lagi hari yang terasa berat baginya. Berusaha untuk mengerti bahwa mereka memiliki kesibukan masing-masing. Yoongi tak seperti dirinya yang bisa pulang ketika jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Dia bukanlah pegawai swasta yang bekerja delapan jam sehari. Seorang idola memiliki beban tersendiri yang bahkan orang awam pun tak akan bisa mengerti jelas kecuali mereka menjadi idola itu sendiri.

Si gadis merasa kecewa juga bersalah kepada dirinya sendiri. Ketika dia mengharapkan perhatian lebih dari Yoongi. Ketika sang kekasih meminta sang gadis untuk mempercayai dirinya. Rasa percaya itu sulit untuk dilakukan, didapatkan.

Dan langkahnya terhenti di jalur penyebrangan jalan saat ponselnya berbunyi. Tangannya langsung mencari, menemukan benda persegi panjang itu dengan wajah Yoongi yang muncul di layar depan.

Senyum lebarnya selalu membuat hatinya berdebar lebih kencang.

Dia akhirnya menelepon.

"Yoongi?" tanya sang gadis, tidak bisa meluapkan emosinya. Dia yang selalu luluh bila berhadapan langsung dengan sang kekasih.

" _(y/n), kau di mana?_ " Suara Yoongi terdengar berat, lebih dalam. Si gadis tersenyum seperti orang bodoh hanya dengan mendengar suara itu, dari yang dirindukannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku, pesanku? Kau sedang rekaman?"

" _Aku lapar. Bawakan aku makanan._ "

"Yoongi? Tapi—"

" _Yang biasanya. Ke studio._ "

Dan sambungan terputus sebelum si gadis sempat bertanya lebih jauh.

Si gadis tidak bisa merutuk. Kakinya langsung bergerak tanpa perintah, mengikuti intruksi apa yang sudah dikatakan Yoongi kepadanya. Dia yang tidak bisa membantah sama sekali.

.

.

.

Kakinya mengetuk konstan di dalam lift. Napasnya tidak lagi terengah. Sekantong pesanan khusus dari Yoongi tergenggam erat di tangan kanannya. _Lamb skewers_. Entah apa yang membuat Min Yoongi tergila-gila dengan daging domba satu ini.

Pintu berdenting, membawa langkahnya ke lantai teratas gedung. Lorong terlihat sepi hingga ruangan pertemuan kecil di depan pintu lift. Tidak ada siapa pun yang bekerja larut hari ini, kecuali beberapa staf musik—komposer utama yang tentunya mengurung diri di dalam studionya masing-masing. Termasuk Yoongi, di pintu pertama lorong sebelah kanan.

Si gadis berhenti, menatap karpet bergambar kucing yang seakan sedang memperingatkannya, 'dilarang masuk' garis keras. Dan kunci kode menandakan seorang Min Yoongi tidak bisa diganggu.

Tangan si gadis terangkat, mengetuk _staccato_ dengan ritme yang hanya dia dan Yoongi yang tahu—kode morse. Tidak lama setelah itu pintu terbuka. Yoongi muncul di sana, matanya menatap setengah terbuka. Jelas dia sedang berusaha menahan kantuk.

"Ah, kau datang," gumam Yoongi, membiarkan pintu terbuka untuk si gadis, sedangkan dia kembali melangkah ke dalam studio kecilnya. Langkah malas menuju kursi kerja di depan layar komputer besar. Studio jenius milik Min Yoongi.

Si gadis mendesah, masih tidak terbiasa dengan sikap acuh tak acuh Yoongi. Dia menutup pintu sebelum duduk di sofa kecil, memerhatikan bagaimana sang kekasih langsung bekerja dan tak mengalihkan pandangan dari layar.

"Aku datang dengan membawa pesananmu," kata si gadis, mengangkat kantong putih yang berada di pangkuannya. "Kau tidak mau makan?"

" _Hmm._ " Hanya itu jawaban Yoongi, sebelum memutar musik demonya.

Si gadis memiliki kesabaran ekstra. Dia yang mengerti bahwa Yoongi akan sulit untuk diganggu bila sedang bekerja hingga larut. Kantong matanya adalah salah satu tanda yang jelas terlihat. Tidak ada yang bisa menyanggahnya.

Memberikan ruang pribadi untuk sang kekasih, si gadis mulai menyibukkan diri dengan ponselnya. Memeriksa pesan masuk atau berita terbaru dari SNS. Tubuhnya terasa lelah tapi otaknya tetap bekerja, yang menjaga matanya tetap terbuka, telinganya mendengar setiap ritme yang diperbaiki Yoongi.

Si gadis sangat mengidolakan sosok Min Yoongi—orang-orang kebanyakan mengenalnya dengan sebutan Suga, nama panggungnya. Sikapnya yang profesional juga ambisius dalam bermusik, dia yang benar-benar menekuni bidang profesinya dari hati. Berbeda dengan si gadis yang mulai merasa jengah dengan dunia kerjanya, bahkan dia tidak mengerti lagi mimpi seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Dia yang tak menginginkan apa pun lagi di dunia, secara materi.

Kecuali berada di sisi Yoongi. Walau hanya seperti ini—saling berdiam diri tanpa kata terucap—itu sudah lebih dari cukup baginya.

"Bagaimana harimu?" tanya Yoongi tiba-tiba. Satu jam lebih sepuluh menit setelah kedatangan si gadis. Akhirnya dia benar-benar menatap kekasihnya, tepat di mata.

" _Lamb skewer_ -mu sudah dingin," kata si gadis, mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Ada _microwave_ di dapur kecil."

"Kupikir itu sudah rusak? Apa kau yang memperbaikinya?"

Yoongi mengangguk, ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tak berubah. Masih acuh tak acuh. "Aku yang membawanya ke tempat _service_. Semua orang terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing."

Si gadis terkekeh geli hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu. "Min Yoongi akhirnya keluar dari sarangnya untuk memperbaiki sebuah _microwave_."

"Tidak lucu, (y/n)."

"Kau selalu peduli, walau terlihat tak begitu peduli."

"Pengandaian macam apa itu?" Dahi Yoongi berkerut, matanya menyipit tajam.

"Itu bukan pengandaian, tapi sebuah pernyataan. Aku sedang memujimu."

Yoongi terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Dia beranjak ke sisi si gadis, duduk tepat di sebelahnya hingga lutut mereka saling menyentuh. Sofa itu terlalu kecil untuk ditempati lebih dari dua orang dewasa.

Dan Yoongi sengaja menaruhnya—di dalam ruang kecilnya—hanya untuk si gadis. Dia yang selalu beralasan butuh tempat untuk tidur di sela-sela waktunya bekerja.

"Kau belum makan malam?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku langsung kemari begitu kau menelepon. Dan setelah mengantri untuk memesan _lamb skewers_."

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?" Yoongi sedikit menegakkan punggungnya, seakan baru tersadar bahwa lawan bicaranya ada di depan matanya. "Kau bisa makan lebih dulu tanpa menungguku."

Si gadis, dia yang mengerti bahwa posisi Yoongi berada di tempat yang berbeda dengannya. Dia yang mengerti itu dan mencoba untuk memakluminya.

"Rasanya aneh ketika makan seorang diri. Lagipula, tidak akan ada yang bisa memantaumu—memastikan kau memakan makan malammu. Aku tahu kau akan duduk di sini hingga pagi buta, Min Yoongi."

Yoongi mengerucutkan bibirnya dan alisnya berkerut dalam, hanya di depan si gadis, dia bisa menunjukkan sisi dirinya yang lain. Dia yang merasa lebih normal.

"Kau benar-benar aneh, (y/n). Setidaknya pikirkan dirimu sendiri sebelum mengkhawatirkan orang lain, _huh_?"

Si gadis menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum simpul. Sebelah tangannya memukul ringan lengan atas Yoongi. "Lalu, apa kau tidak akan merasa kesepian?"

"Selama kau baik-baik saja."

"Jawaban apa itu? Kau tidak sedang menyusun lirik sekarang, bukan?" Si gadis mendengus.

"Aku sedang serius. Bahkan, kau boleh menegur atau memarahiku. Sesekali, ingatkan aku untuk memperhatikanmu."

Si gadis tidak bisa menahan senyumnya mengembang lebih lebar. Kata-kata itu terdengar terlalu manis baginya. Hingga jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang.

"Aku mengerti, Yoongi- _ya_."

.

.

.

Yoongi tidak pernah berlari secepat itu di sepanjang karirnya, bahkan berlatih koreografi rasanya tak sesulit saat ini. Berlari hingga paru-parunya mengempis, tenggorokannya terasa panas. Jantungnya bergemuruh tak tenang, bersamaan dengan rasa khawatir yang memberikan keringat dingin di tenguknya. Dia tak begitu mendengar panggilan namanya dari belakang. Fokusnya tertuju pada pintu ganda yang menuju ruang rawat gawat darurat, pertolongan pertama di bagian terdepan rumah sakit.

Matanya mencari di antara perawat berikut dokter jaga yang masih memantau kondisi beberapa pasien di dalam sana. Moncong topinya menutupi sebagian wajahnya, tapi tak menepis bahwa aura seorang Min Yoongi begitu berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Sang idola yang bergerak panik, mulai mencari satu per satu ranjang yang ditutupi gorden.

Hingga ke bagian baris terakhir. Dia melihat seorang dokter jaga yang sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis. Gadis itu yang terduduk dengan perban melilit di lengan atasnya. Wajahnya sedikit terhalang gorden biru muda pucat, tapi Yoongi tahu bahwa raut wajahnya sungguh kacau.

Dia, sang gadis yang juga sang kekasih.

Yoongi berteriak lega di dalam hatinya.

Si gadis menoleh, mendapati Yoongi berjalan ke arahnya. Seperti gerak lambat, gadis itu tidak bisa berpikir selain berusaha menyusun kata-kata di dalam benaknya. Semuanya terajut kusut. Dia yang merasa lidahnya kelu sesaat.

Yoongi mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah si gadis ketika dokter jaga meninggalkan mereka berdua. Privasi yang didapatkan di salah satu bilik perawatan di ruang gawat darurat. Yoongi benci hal itu ketika bau disinfektan tercium pekat di udara. Warna putih dari lantai marmer juga lampu seakan sedang membutakan indera penglihatannya.

"Yoongi…" Si gadis memanggil namanya, berbisik. Dia yang takut ketika keheningan begitu kental dirasa di antara keduanya.

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau tidak meneleponku?" Suara Yoongi seakan terdengar datar, namun rasa geram terasa kuat di antara setiap kata yang terucap. Si gadis tahu itu. Yoongi marah kepadanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku sedikit tidak fokus saat berjalan ketika ada kecelakaan terjadi tepat di depanku. Mungkin … aku sedang tidak beruntung."

"Tidak menjelaskan alasan kau tidak segera meneleponku," tuntut Yoongi.

"A-aku panik dan bahkan aku tidak bisa mengangkat ponselku. Motor itu hampir menindih tubuhku…."

"Dan kau masih mengatakan kalau kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini suara Yoongi meninggi.

" _Hyeong_ …"

Si gadis mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati sosok Jungkook berdiri di sana, di belakang Yoongi. Pria itu terlihat kalut juga kebingungan. Tudung _hoodie_ menutupi wajahnya, dia yang berusaha bersembunyi dari perhatian orang banyak.

"Jungkook melihatnya—kejadian itu," jelas Yoongi. "Dia baru menyadari bahwa salah satu korban adalah dirimu, tapi terlambat. Kau sudah masuk ke dalam mobil ambulans ketika Jungkook meneleponku."

"Ka-kalau aku tahu itu adalah _noona_ , aku akan segera menolong—"

"Tidak apa, Jungkook- _ah_ ," potong si gadis, dia yang melihat rasa bersalah mewarnai wajah si anggota terkecil dalam grup. "Itu akan membuatmu dalam masalah juga, bukan? Orang-orang akan melihatmu di tengah-tengah keramaian."

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan identitas, (y/n)," tegur Yoongi. "Kau terluka dan ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan orang lain atau media apa pun!"

Si gadis tersentak. Dia terdiam, menundukkan wajahnya untuk menutupi air mata yang berusaha turun dari pelupuk mata. Kepalanya terasa pening, sekarang lebih menyakitkan dari sebelumnya.

"Sejin- _hyeongnim_ menunggu di depan," ujar Yoongi kepada Jungkook, tanpa berbalik.

Jungkook yang sejak tadi mematung hanya bisa mengangguk sebelum berjalan keluar dengan langkah kikuk.

Air mata hampir menetes, sebelum si gadis menyekanya dengan punggung tangan.

"(y/n) … aku tidak bermaksud memarahimu," ucap Yoongi. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah si gadis yang merona merah. Rasanya panas, bukan dalam batasan normal. Mata Yoongi terbelalak karenanya. "Kau demam? Apa lukanya masih terasa sakit? (y/n)?"

Dokter jaga kembali lagi dengan membawa gelas plastik di tangannya. Dia yang terpaku di tempat, mengerjap saat Yoongi memelototinya.

" _Ahh_ , (y/n)- _ssi_ mengalami demam ringan, aku membawakan obat untukmu," ujar sang dokter yang memberikan sebuah pil ke tangan si gadis. "Tidak perlu khawatir, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan luka memar di tangannya. (y/n)- _ssi_ hanya menderita luka ringan dan akan membaik setelah satu minggu istirahat."

"Lalu, demamnya? Apa karena infeksi luka?"

"Sebelum terluka karena kecelakaan, (y/n)- _ssi_ sudah menderita demam ringan," jelas sang dokter. "Itu akan membaik setelah kau meminum obatnya berikut resep yang akan kuberi, juga istirahat yang cukup."

Yoongi merasakan ikatan di dadanya sedikit melonggar. Dia bisa kembali bernapas sedikit lebih lega setelah dokter jaga pergi untuk menuliskan beberapa resep obat. Si gadis masih menunduk setelah meminum obat pereda demamnya.

"Kau demam, lalu tidak fokus saat ada kecelakaan yang terjadi di depan matamu," kata Yoongi, menyusun kembali kronologis yang sudah terjadi.

Dan itu membuat si gadis makin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Yoongi…."

"Mengapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Aku membuatmu khawatir, juga yang lainnya. Aku selalu melakukan ini, sebuah kesalahan kecil lalu berakhir menjadi hal yang lebih besar. Aku—"

"Kau baik-baik saja itu sudah lebih cukup bagiku," kata Yoongi, menarik tubuh si gadis ke dalam pelukannya. Dia yang mendekap tubuh ringkih itu, bergetar karena menahan rasa tangis. Ketakutan yang akhirnya meluap. "Maaf karena aku meneriakimu, (y/n)- _ah_ … jangan menangis, _hmm_?"

Si gadis hanya bisa mengangguk, sambil menyandarkan wajahnya pada bahu Yoongi, membasahi kemeja sang kekasih dengan air matanya. Tangan Yoongi menepuk-nepuk bahunya, berusaha menenangkan dalam cara yang tak biasa.

Menunjukkan sebuah afeksi dalam bentuk fisik, Yoongi hanya bisa menunjukkan hal itu kepada si gadis. Rasa lembut yang perlahan menjadi sebuah kehangatan yang terasa nyaman.

"Sudah kukatakan, tidak apa kau bergantung kepadaku. Apa pun yang kaubutuhkan, jangan ragu untuk meneleponku. Bahkan saat kau merasa sakit sekalipun, aku akan segera datang untuk menjemputmu." Yoongi berbisik, terasa manis dan membuat napas si gadis terasa sesak. "Telepon aku bila kau membutuhkan sesuatu, apa pun itu. Aku akan segera datang untukmu."

"Bahkan … saat perutku sakit?" tanya si gadis, terisak di sela tangisnya.

Dahi Yoongi mengkerut dalam. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa menolak. "Ya, bahkan saat kau sedang sakit perut sekalipun."

Si gadis terkekeh geli. Dia tidak tahu harus terus menangis haru atau tertawa karena kejujuran sang kekasih. "Kau benar-benar menggelikan, Min Yoongi. Benar-benar manis."

"Apa itu sebuah pujian?"

" _Hmhm_ ," gumam si gadis, mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Yoongi. "Kurasa obatnya mulai bekerja. Aku mengantuk, Yoongi- _ya_."

"Kalau begitu tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu di sini."

"Janji?"

Yoongi tersenyum geli, mengecup kening si gadis sebelum menatap matanya. Kedua mata nanar itu yang balas menatapnya penuh pujaan yang begitu manis. Hanya miliknya seorang.

"Janji."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

 _(y/n)_ : your name, namamu atau sebutan lainnya (noona, dsb.)

- _ya_ : suffix untuk kata/nama yang berakhir vokal, untuk memanggil orang yang sederajat atau lebih rendah angkatannya

 _Hyeongnim_ : bentuk formal dari panggilan hyeong

- _ssi_ : suffix untuk panggilan pada orang yang dihormati atau lebih tinggi derajatnya

Sudah lama tidak melanjutkan fic ini dan sekarang butuh banyak inspirasi. Karakter Suga yang dingin, namun bisa berubah di depan sang kekasih, mungkin ini yang dimaksud Suga kalau perubahan dirinya bakalan jelas terlihat saat sedang menjalin hubungan. Author hanya berusaha membayangkannya dalam sebuah fanfiksi. ^^


End file.
